The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hemerocallis, botanically known as Hemerocallis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Robdayste’.
The new Hemerocallis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Hemerocallis cultivars with unique flower colors.
The new Hemerocallis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 1998, in Grain Valley, Mo., of the Hemerocallis hybrida cultivar Janice Brown, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hemerocallis hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hemerocallis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo. in July, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hemerocallis by divisions in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo. since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Hemerocallis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.